Heartache
by Aneliriel
Summary: A young rogue sets off to travel Azeroth, not knowing the truth surrounding her fathers death. As she moves over the continents, discovering new information about her father's killer, a stranger enters her life, changing everything as she knows it. Can she avenge her father, or will the killer get away again? Can she ever be happy with the mysterious stranger?
1. Beginning

Cool air surrounded her body, embracing her, whispering a soft melody in her ears. Golden orange and red leaves swirled in the wind, falling gently to the floor. She dropped the white rose onto the freshly dug mound before her, wiping a solitary tear from her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to step away from the grave. She noted that her feet moved slowly, as though they had weights holding them down. She wasn't ready. To leave, to move on, to try and forget. Her heart stung, the pain as fresh as the day she lost everything. Slowly, she leant over the grave, down on both knees, her swollen stomach preventing her from going too far. She placed her hands near the top end of the mound, just before the small inscribed stone that was set above it. Edging her face forwards, she closed her eyes, her breathing heavier.

"I...I'm so in love with you", she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

She paced her room, frustrated and tired. She had woken in the night, sheets damp, and had realised it was time. She had immediately called for her brother. Benelor had rushed to her side, asking what she needed. She had waved him off, telling him to find the nearest Priest who could help. She walked over to her window, grasping the ledge as her face prickled with sweat. It was a cool night, and the breeze helped her to feel better. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath, then opening them and walking back across the room. She knelt on the floor, her elbows on the edge of her bed, hands clasped together. She muttered prayers to the Light, almost begging for the pain to stop. She cried out, as she felt her stomach contract. She returned to her prayers, whispering frantically through gritted teeth.

"Get it out, get it out. Get it out now!"

Later, the bedroom door opened, and in walked Benelor, closely followed by a young female Priest. She smiled at Celsa. Celsa rolled her eyes, then fixed her gaze on Benelor.

"You can leave now. I'll be fine"

Benelor nodded once, looking surprised. He left, closing the door behind him. The Priest placed her bag at the foot of the bed.

"I'll need to examine you now" she said, her voice calm. Celsa nodded, then stripped off any clothing below her waist. She climbed onto the bed, laying on her back, and spreading her legs. The Priest moved towards her, placing one hand onto her swollen stomach, and the other between her legs as she slid two fingers into her. Celsa groaned, uncomfortable and already irritated by the woman's presence. The Priest removed her fingers after a few moments.

"You've got some ways to go, unfortunately" she said, looking upon Celsa's pale and sweaty face. Celsa groaned once more, the groan turning into a scream as another ripple of pain swept over her.

She lay on the bed, drifting in and out of restless sleep. All she wanted was for the pain to stop, and to take a bath. She detested being drenched in sweat. Her body ached with each contraction, and her anger increased. She was angry at him for leaving that day, for not coming home. For having to bury him, and for having to be alone. Mostly she was angry that he left their child without a father, and that the baby was coming now, only to be greeted by her, a grieving widow who could barely function. Her silent seething was broken by the Priest bustling into the room.

"Time to check you over again" she chirped. Celsa glared. That Priest was too happy for her liking. She lay back, letting the woman do her work. The Priest straightened up, smiling.

"I hope you're ready to push, because it's time to meet your baby".

Celsa groaned, and positioned herself to push. She took some deep breaths, and focused on some memories.

"Push!"

**_His arms wrapped around her wet body as she stood under the small waterfall in Nagrand. She smiled, tilting her head upwards to look at him. She watched as one of his hands slid down her left arm, his fingers coming to rest on the shining golden band on her finger._**

**"****_You're mine now. Forever"._**

She screamed, tears dripping down her face. The Priest looked up, smiling.

"And again. Push"

**"****_A baby? Are you sure?" he said, his face flushing with excitement. She nodded, a wide grin on her face. He ran directly to the window, almost tripping over the small wooden chest at the bottom of the bed. He threw open the windows, after momentarily struggling with the lock, and leant out as far as he could. She giggled, walking up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his back._**

**"****_My beautiful wife is with child! We are having a baby!" he shouted out to the small square below. He turned then, lifting her up and pressing his lips to hers, a smile still on his face._**

Celsa shook her head, sobbing. She didn't want to do it any more. She wanted to go back.

"The head is almost out! Keep going!"

**_Celsa watched as her husband leant down on one knee, kissing her rounded stomach. He whispered something to her bump, but she didn't quite hear it. He stood, looking into her eyes, as he always did before he left._**

**"****_Take care of my princess whilst I'm gone", he murmured, as he leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled._**

**"****_Or prince"_**

**"****_No. Not this one" he said, grinning. He kissed her forehead, and walked out of the door._**

She was howling now, the pain from trying to birth a child, and the pain in her heart making those moments agony.

"The head is out, come on Celsa, you can do this!"

**_She lay still in the bed, listening to her husbands quiet breathing. She was restless tonight. The room was too stuffy, the bed was too uncomfortable, and the night was too quiet. She rolled out of bed, creeping over to the window to open it. She stood in front of it for a moment, enjoying the cool air that enveloped her. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, holding her gently. She smiled._**

**"****_You look so beautiful in the moonlight" he whispered into her ear. She shivered pleasurably, bringing her hands up to touch his arms._**

**"****_I couldn't sleep" she sighed. His lips found her neck then, gently brushing them over the skin. She closed her eyes, leaning back onto him. She felt his hard member against her buttocks and smiled. He always knew what she needed. His hands moved over her body, up onto her shoulders, and down her arms, taking the straps of her nightgown with them. He gently tugged at the front of the gown, exposing her breasts. As his hands moved over them, she let forth a quiet gasp. Her nipples hardened at his touch. He took each one, rolling them between his forefingers and thumbs, applying gentle pressure every so often. As her breaths quickened, she felt the familiar sensation of longing between her legs, along with a slight dampness. She wanted him now. He let go of her nipples, pushing the gown over the neat bump of her stomach, letting it drop to the floor. She stood naked, shivering slightly from arousal. He turned her to face him. She looked over his naked body in approval, then sank to her knees, taking his thick, hard pole into her mouth. He growled, hardening even more so at the soft wetness of her mouth, gently thrusting himself in and out of her. She looked up at him and into a pair of wild, bright green eyes. She could see his arousal as her head bobbed back and forth, taking him in as far as she could. His moans became louder, his hands resting lightly on her head. Minutes passed, the both of them continuing, until he pulled out of her mouth, grabbed her arms and pulled her upright. She stood in front of him, waiting. He pushed her backwards gently, until she was sat on the windowsill. He pushed her legs apart, then trailed a finger over her stomach, stopping as he reached her clitoris. He pinched it, then began to rub it. She yelped, panting excitedly as her wetness trickled down her inner thighs. He sank to his knees, running his tongue over it, and up. He moved his fingers into her, pumping them in and out with considerable speed, as his tongue flickered over her clit. She was shaking, her moans becoming louder and louder. He stood then, all his actions coming to a sudden halt, as he grabbed her once more and turned her to face the window. He pushed her forwards, bending her. She placed her elbows on the windowsill and looked over her shoulder at him. He was panting, his broad chest heaving, as he looked upon her exposed genitals. He took hold of his penis, stroking it a few times as he edged closer to her. He placed the tip inside of her, slowly pushing himself into her as she moaned. He soon found himself pressed up against her buttocks. She groaned excitedly, panting as he began to thrust in and out of her. Her cries became louder, and her juices enabled him to slide in and out with ease. He was grunting loudly, as she felt him become harder inside of her. She moved her own hand down to stroke her clitoris. This action sent her over the edge, as she felt her body shiver, and familiar feelings of pleasure wash over her. Her moans turned into cries of joy, as she felt herself come around his pulsing member. His groans became furious, as he pumped in and out of her almost frantically. Watching her finish sent him over the edge, and he released his load into her. Both of them sank to the floor, breathless and happy._**

"No, no, I can't, please. Can we please stop?!", Celsa panted, tears and sweat drenching her face. She didn't want to think about that last time again. She didn't want to think at all.

"Baby's nearly here now, no going back. Push!"

**_The guard stood at the door, head bowed, a solemn look on his face._**

**"****_I'm so sorry Ma'am. Your husband is dead. We found him right out in the woods. It appears he was murdered"._**

**_Celsa used the door frame to support herself, since she felt as though she was falling. It couldn't be true. Samien wasn't dead. Her ears ached, a high pitched screech flooding into them. The guard in front of her flinched. It was her. The noise was coming from her mouth. Benelor grabbed her, trying to pull her inside as she screamed._**

Celsa let out one earth shattering screech, and pushed. She was tired now, and wanted to stop. She saw the Priest smile, and hold up a small, wailing bundle.

"Congratulations. It's a baby girl."


End file.
